Alma Hermana
by Marvel Kira
Summary: Harry sabe que tiene una pesada carga en sus espaldas y sabe que a pesar de las diferencias entre Luz y Oscuridad, nunca estara solo.
1. Chapter 1

**.****·´º`·****.Capitulo 1.****·´º`·****.**

**P**_rofecía_

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººº**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººº**

Mientras que cerca en los extensos terrenos verdes que iban rodeando a todo Hogwarts, en el pequeño pueblo de Hogmeade cerca del hermoso como magnifico castillo, algo de por si muy especial pronto iría a pasar lejos de muchos ojos indiscretos.

Mas especial mente en Las Tres Escobas, Dumbledore se encontraba hacia un largo rato esperando, con su cerveza de manteca a medias, sin llegar a haber muchos magos alrededor, pues aun no daba inicio la temporada de clases de ese año y por esa razón el pueblo era de por si mucho mas tranquilo. Y siendo a la vez un excelente lugar de reunión para cosas oficiales o extraoficiales.

Fue en ese momento cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron y una mujer entro al bar, esta miro alrededor y al ubicar a Dumbledore en la barra del se le acerco ha este, sonriendo enigmáticamente al estar frente a él, quien le esperaba ya en su lugar, desde el instante que le vio ingresar.

-Dumbledore, es un gusto conocerle- le ofreció la mano, sentándose esta seguido al lado del actual director de Hogwarts

-Lo mismo digo- sonríe este con calma -¿cerveza de manteca?- ofreció con su usual amabilidad, en lo que esta acepto con un leve asentimiento y la cantinera le entrego su bebida a la bruja –dígame, tengo entendido y según las referencias que me ha mandado, que desea ser nuestra nueva docente en cuando a adivinación

-Así es señor- acepto solemne y calma la mujer

-¿Qué otras referencias puede darme?- pregunto este bebiendo con calma de su botella

-Vengo de una conocida y antigua familia de videntes- le aseguro esta con orgullo –le aseguro que la asignatura no va a estar en mejores manos que en las mías

-Uhm ya veo…- Dumbledore quedo callado mirándole –y dígame…

Y en eso sucedió, la mujer comenzó a mostrarse ausente, sus ojos se habían girado quedando en blancos ante el asombro del viejo director.

Y ante la presencia de Dumbledore la mujer comenzó a profesar en voz mistica una profecía.

**El último con el poder para vencer al Señor de Las Tinieblas se acerca…**

**Nacido de los dos que lo desafiaron tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…**

**Y el Señor Oscuro lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce…**

**Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga vida…**

**El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…**

**:: ::**

**::::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::::**

Voldemort avanzaba a pasos firmes por el largo pasillo de su base oscura, siendo este acompañado, solo por su más fiel seguidor, su serpiente conocida por todos como Nagini, que reptaba a su lado siguiendo su paso.

Sus avanzar firmes sobre el piso de piedra maciza, iba retumbando en su camino demasiado intimidante en el silencio del lugar, mientras las antorchas mágicas de las paredes otorgaban a su apariencia deforme falta de facciones humanas un aire mas peligroso como a la vez escalofriante, en su conocida apariencia casi de serpiente que había alcanzado de tanto usar e influencia de la magia oscura que corría por sus venas.

Y al llegar a una zona más residencial, donde los mortifagos sin familia muchas veces preferían quedarse para proteger y custodiar la base del grupo.

Este avanzo por esa zona hacia una habitación en especial, donde dos mortifagos estaban allí en custodia, vigilando que la persona de adentro no intentase escapar de alguna forma.

Al verle llegar, estos rápidamente se inclinaron ante el, a ambos lados de la puerta.

-Mi señor- respondieron ante su presencia en esa reverencia sumisa

-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra huésped especial?

-La bruja se encuentra bien amo- hablo uno de los dos, con un tono firme de voz –hace rato ha despertado como se le informo

-Bien…- este miro hacia el interior –esperen aquí, y no interrumpan por nada del mundo

**|..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..|**

**Meses después. Hospital Mágico San Mungo**

**|..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..|**

El matrimonio de los Potter, sonreían bobamente sin poder llegar a contenerse, en la sala de parto donde habían sido atendidos.

En esos momentos a Lily al fin se le había dado permiso de ponerse de pie acompañada esta por James, que le ayudaba a caminar y no perder la poca fuerza de sus piernas.

Luego se detuvo ante una gran vidriera, entraron por una puerta que lateral al vidrio, avanzando entre las cunas ocupadas, pero ellos tenían otro destino por eso es que fueron al final de la sala de maternidad, donde se encontraban bien ubicadas y resguardadas dos incubadoras. Allí dentro se hallaban dos pequeños mellizos, sietemesinos.

Uno de los bebes era bonito, era pequeño de casi inexistente cabello rojizo de ojos grandes castaños, que lloraba con fuerza.

El otro tenia igual de escasos cabellos azabache, pero a di referencia de su hermano, tenia unos grandes como hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-Mis pequeños bebes…- Lily sonrío con amor, apoyando una mano sobre la incubadora

-Son mas pequeñitos de lo que me imagine- admitió James sonriendo un poco, viendo a sus dos hijos primogénitos.

-Es normal, nacieron dos meses ante- dijo Lily mirando a los bebes, los cuales dormían apaciblemente.

James sabía eso demasiado bien eso.

Habían estado haciendo compras en el Callejón Diagon, consiguiendo solo las ultimas cositas para los bebes, cuando los mortifagos llegaron de la nada, comenzando a hacer desastres y atacar a todos sin miramientos.

El intento llevarse a Lily de allí tratando de no ser visto por el enemigo, pero eso fue imposible, los vieron intentando escapar y comenzaron a atacarlos sin resguardo alguno. Por eso Lily y el no tuvieron mas remedio que defenderse todo lo posible hasta que los Aurores, comandados por Sirius en ausencia de James, aparecieron en el lugar, salvándose ambos de algo inevitablemente peor, como era morir en manos de esos.

Pero de alguna forma Lily fue alcanzada por un hechizo, provocando esto el repentino e inevitable parto.

Fue realmente una alegría cuando el primer bebe nació, llorando enérgico cuando le dieron su primera nalgada para constatar que sus pulmones estuvieran bien desarrollados, pero fue un dolor agudo en el pecho al ver que el segundo pequeño había nacido muerto.

Pero paso algo que sorprendió a todos, cuando ya iban a dar al pequeño por muerto, todos sintieron el leve pulso mágico de este palpitar. Uno de los médicos reaccionando ante esa reacción, se acerco rápidamente y para sorpresa de todos, el medico dijo pero la alegría en su rostro era delator.

'**Esta vivo'**

Luego de eso ambos fueron puestos en esas invocadoras, para que lograra llegar al peso adecuado de 2 ½ kilos, para poder darles el alta junto a su madre.

James sonrío un poco al recordar todo eso, olvidando la tristeza. Sus bebes ya tenían el peso adecuado, en pocas horas serian capaces de salir con ellos e ir a la casa de ellos donde todos ya se encontraban esperando para poder festejar el nacimiento de sus hijos. Se agacho apenas a la altura de las dos incubadoras mirando calidamente a sus pequeños, antes de ver a su esposa con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-¿Qué nombres le pondremos amor?

-Que tal…- Lily miro a los bebes, pensando todas las posibilidades antes de decidirse al fin –Matius James Potter y Harry Alex Potter ¿Qué dices?- sonríe a James, quien ríe feliz

-Que tienen nombre de campeones y futuros galanes

Lily negó divertida, pero miraron ambos a sus bebes, emocionada como feliz de poder tener a sus dos bebes con sigo, el resultado de su amor real y sincero con su amado James.

**|..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..|**

**2 Meses Después. Valle de Godric**

**|..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..|**

James se encontraba en su casa ayudando a Lily con el cuidado y atención casi total que requerían los gemelos/mellizos las 24 horas del día.

Este nunca imagino que el cuidar un bebe fuera problema, pero ciertamente se había equivocado, pues si ya dos bebes le era tanto para el como para su esposa algo difícil de lograr llevar, un bebe solo seria menos lío, pero eso no significaba que seria todo tranquilo como se había llegado a imaginar desde el principio.

Por suerte en su trabajo de Auror, le habían dado una licencia por un año y cuatro meses, de su trabajo de campo, para pasar todo ese tiempo en su casa para cuidar de su bebe, aunque en ocasiones James prefería estar en medio de una lucha contra magos o criaturas oscuras que cambiando los pañales o tratando de calmar el llanto descontrolado de los bebes, ante algún que otro dolorcito estomacal.

En esos momentos Lily se encontraba con Harry en brazos, el pequeño se encontraba jugando con un mechón de cabello de su mama, mientras que Matius se encontraba a su vez en los brazos de James, todos tranquilos al fin.

-n.n no es este el bebe mas hermoso del mundo- Lily le hacia jueguito a Harry, el cual reía y intentaba agarrar la mano de su mama, sin soltar el cabello de esta, con el cual jugaba –amor no tires tanto de mi cabello- ríe suave

-Harry se encuentra despierto hoy- admitió James sonriendo, acunando a Matius que se encontraba despierto en sus brazos, pero bien tranquilo mirando las locuras de su hermano, mientras jugando con un peluche

-Es verdad, parece que hoy despertó de buen humor- asintió con cariño Lily, haciéndole rosquillitas en la pancita a su bebe.

En eso, la chimenea de la sala de pronto se encendió sola, al tiempo que unas llamas azules verdosas se alzaban ante los dos, sorprendiendo a la joven pareja de casados.

Pero por otro lado los dos bebes se asustaron ante aquello tan inesperado, ambos pequeños comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente del susto, Harry aferrado a la ropa de Lily, Matius aferrado a la ropa de James.

-Que demonios pasa…- James avanzo ágilmente dándole a Lily también a Matius, mientras esta intentaba calmar al asustado Harry, viendo al ir acercándose a la chimenea, al rostro de Albus Dumbledore surgir en las cenizas -… ¿Albus? ¿Sucede algo?

El rostro miro la situación en la habitación.

-Parece que llego en un mal momento- comento al ver a Lily intentando calmar a ambos bebes

-Se asustaron por el estallido de las llamas- le explico la joven madre ya calmando al fin a los bebes, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea

-Oh ya veo, lamento eso- ríe el jovial hombre del otro lado

-Albus ¿porque te comunicaste?

Los ojos del hombre se pusieron por segundos serios.

-Necesito ir a verlos, ¿no tienen problema si voy ahora?

James parpade mirando a Lily quien se encontraba igual de desconcertada que su marido

-No hay problema, ven- dijo este rápido, apartándose así del fuego de la chimenea, así Albus Dumbledore surgió de la misma segundos después ante la mirada curiosa de los bebes.

-Albus… ¿Qué ha sucedido algo?- la pregunta de Lily no se hizo esperar

-Antes que nada- hablo con discreción –me gustaría que nos estemos todos comodos para poder hablar con calma

La pareja se miro de reojo, pero asintiendo James miro a su ex profesor.

-Vamos a la cocina, allí estaremos mas cómodos

-Oh claro- acepto Dumbledore sonriendo

Lily avanzo primero, dejando a los dos bebes en un corralito grande para los dos a un costado, donde dejaba a los bebes cuando tenia que hacer algo en la cocina y no podía tenerlos sin vigilancia.

Mientras los dos bebes se quedaban quietos mirando sus manos o el techo, como los adornos flotantes de encima, distraídos como ajenos a todo lo que allí se llevase a cabo.

James y Albus entraron después, ocupando lugar en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, mientras que Lily le entrego a los dos una taza de café caliente para los dos.

Hubo unos segundos largos de silencio, que solo se escuchaba el leve y alegre balbuceó de los bebes, que atraía la mirada de los tres adultos que se encontraban en la cocina.

-¿Y bien Albus?

El mencionado miro a James, quien se encontraba como Lily, serios ante su presencia allí.

Al final este suspiro suave, tomando un sorbo del café antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa, dejando pasar unos segundos de silencio, que puso a los padres con los nervios de punta.

-Ha surgido una profecía…

-¿Una profecía?- Lily parpadeo desconcertada ante esas palabras

-Así es Lily- el bonachón anciano le sonríe amable, antes de proseguir –habla sobre que de una familia de luz, que sobrevivió al Mago oscuro tres veces, nacerá el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort

Aquellas palabras dejaron a ambos en silencio, los dos por su lado en sus mentes comenzaron a hacer suposiciones, que pronto salieron a la luz de uno de los dos.

-… ¿crees que somos nosotros?

-…Pero los Longvo…

-Son los únicos que han enfrenado a Voldemort de frente y salieron vivos en cada enfrentamiento James, a demás ellos son sangre puras y es mas que seguro que Tom tire a ustedes por considerarlos iguales a él- miro a este al hacer la pregunta –no hay duda que son ustedes y que su hijo Primogénito, es el elegido

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, al tiempo que la mirada de Lily, James y Dumbledore se posaron en los bebes que descansaban alli, inocentes en el corral.

**|..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..|**

**5 Años Después. Valle de Godric**

**|..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..****·´º`·****..|**

Dos niños jugaban riendo en una casa muy bonita en el patio de su hogar, ambos sobre dos escobas voladoras, revoloteando a poca altura del suelo en el jardín del hogar.

Uno de ellos, de cabello azabache apenas largo, atado en una pequeña coleta baja y de bonitos ojos verdes, hizo una fabulosa pirueta en el aire al tener que esquivar a su hermano gemelo Matius, de cabello corto pelirrojo y ojos brillantes castaños.

En eso el más travieso de los dos, se lanzo de una sobre su hermano, con una clara intención de intentar derribarlo, pero el otro al ver claramente sus intenciones espero al ultimo segundo para poder así esquivarlo.

Ante esto Matius no tuvo tiempo de frenar y mucho menos desviar su dirección y se dio de una contra el árbol de enfrente.

-jajajajaja tonto jajajajajaja- Harry comenzó a reírse sin poder contenerse aun sobre la escoba, que le habían regalado sus padres para su cumple numero cinco de los gemelos.

Mientras que por su lado, Matius medio mareado por el impacto, había logrado mantenerse aferrado al palo de la escoba para no caer de bruces al suelo, aunque por la poca distancia que había, no se habría hecho mas que un raspón o moretón.

-¡Eso no se vale Harry hiciste trampa! Ò.ó- grito Matius a poca distancia para patear el aire y acercarse a Harry, quien aun se destornillaba de risa sobre su escoba a pocos metros de el.

-hey no me acuses de tramposo- el morocho sonrío muy alegre, cruzado de brazos –papa siempre nos dice que debemos sorprender al oponente en un partido ¿no? n.ñ

-Si pero no ahora- refunfuño a su altura –o.o oye por cierto a que hora dijo mama que llegaría

-o.o ehm…- escucho el ruido de una aparición en el interior de la casa, ambos hermanos se petrificaron, al imaginar quien se había aparecido

"¡Es Mama!"

En segundos ambos dirigieron sus escobas al cuarto de estas que había a un costado de la casa, se bajaron casi al vuelo, al tiempo que Harry habría la puerta metiendo de una su escoba. Matius rápidamente guardo la suya para poner el candado mágico de seguridad que su madre había puesto y que habían aprendido a desbloquear, ambos se alejaron lo más posible del armario, justo cuando Lily salio al patio para verlos.

Y ambos estaban tranquilamente jugando bajo la sombra de un árbol con algunos juguetes muggles que a ambos gustaban (aunque no tanto como volar).

-¡mama!- Matius sonriendo se levanto al verla, dejando los juguetes de lado igual que su hermano

-Veo que se han portado bien sin mi- avanzo hacia ellos, revolviendo muy cariñosa el cabello de ambos, besando sus frentes cariñosamente

-n.n claro que si mami, siempre nos portamos bien- admitió Harry, en lo que Matius sonreía más, sabiéndose con su hermano un travieso rompe normas, como su padre.

-Uhm…- Lily miro a sus dos hijos, su instinto de madre le decía, de que esos dos traviesos habían estado haciendo de las suyas en su ausencia –bien, bien, en ese caso vamos ^^- se enderezo con calma –ayúdenme a guardar las cosas y luego vamos a buscar a su papa al trabajo

-*-* ¿Nos dejaran entrar al departamento de Aurores? - exclamo Matius emocionado

-Ya veremos- admitió Lily

-¡Vamos Mati! Tenemos que apurarnos .- Harry tiro rápido de su hermano para entrar a la cocina, comenzando a acomodar los dos todas las cosas que su madre había comprado.

Lily ríe suave viendo a sus dos bebes corriendo de un lado a otro, para acomodar las cosas, ayudándose los dos entre si, acabando con todo en un tiempo record para esos dos niños hiperactivos.

**:: ::**

**::::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::::**

James por su lado se encontraba en su trabajo, hacia poco le habían dado un puesto de oficinista, algo que en verdad le molestaba demasiado, pues el prefería mas el trabajo de campo, en pocas palabras de pelear contra los malos cara a cara.

Aunque a su vez, el sabia que eso era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en ese tiempo, ya que en ese puesto trabajaba muchas menos horas que antes y podía estar con su familia más tiempo.

-Hey amigo- James miro a un costado, mirando a Sirius ir acercándose hacia el – ¿no te cansas de estar allí?- sonriendo se apoyo en el respaldo de su asiento –anda hombre pide que te cambien de nuevo al equipo, las redadas no son lo mismo sin tu presencia

-Lo haría pero no puedo- ríe este divertido –es mejor así, puedo estar mas con mi familia y cuidar a mis hijos mejor

-Ña por eso nunca voy a casar- aseguro este refunfuñando como todo un chiquilín, haciendo un berrinche algo típico de él –el casamiento atrae demasiados problemas y responsabilidades

-Y a ti te encanta la vida loca y desenfrenada- ríe James negando, para ver reír a Sirius

-Es lo mejor amigo- le palmeo la espalda divertido –nadie me ordena, ni me regaña, ni me restringe, puedo andar con quien quiera o con cuantas chicas guapas me encuentre y no hay nadie que me reclame n.ñ

-¬¬ y así vas a seguir hasta hacerte un viejo lelo y estés urgido por andar buscando pareja para tener hijos y toda la cosa

-¬0¬ eso nunca- se acomodo el traje que usaba, aunque la corbata mal abrochada ni la toco, como era natural en él, manteniendo su fachada de hombre rebelde y descuidado –esta belleza Black, durara por los siglos de los siglos

-Hasta que alguien te capture y te llegue al registro- le siguió James y Sirius por poco se cae de espalda

-Eso ni en bromas Prongs, ni en broma _

James se ríe con diversión, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh vamos, que tiene de malo- pregunto divertido, viendo al otro –tengo una esposa encantadora y dos hijos adorables, nada es mejor que eso

-Bueno…- Sirius se rasco la nuca, el adoraba a los dos pequeños de James y había salido padrino de ambos junto con Remus –por lo único que me podría llegar a casar es por un hijo- admitió sonriendo –adoro a esos chibis y quisiera tener algunos así algún día

-Ya llegara tu hora Canuto- ambos se miraron divertidos

-¡padrino! ¡papa!

-O.o heeee… aaahhh!- segundos después Sirius termino en el suelo de bruces, escuchando las risas alegres de dos chibis, al abrir los ojos este no pudo evitar reírse –aahh mis Merodeadores favoritos!- grito alegre

-^-^ Prong!- Harry le abrazo alegre –owo ¿como estas?

-owo si si cuéntanos padrino- Matius a un lado estaba igual de animado -¿le ganaste a aun señor malo?

-Como es esto- James miraba esto divertido, llamando la atención de los dos pequeños –saludan a Sirius pero a mi me pasan de largo, u.u ahora que voy a hacer con las ranas de chocolate que les compre

-o.o…

-o.o…

-_ papa te extrañábamos *-*- ambos se le fueron encima y James se ríe con ganas, sus bebes podían llegar a ser muy convenencieros

-¬0¬ oigan aquí estoy yo- Sirius desde el suelo se reía viendo a los dos niños revoloteando alrededor de su padre

-Consigue tu propios bebes, que estos son míos- James abrazo a sus bebes, para sentar a ambos en sus piernas, besando sus mejillas –que hacen aquí bebes?

-Mama nos trajo papa- sonríe Matius alegre

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde esta?- miro alrededor buscándole

-Mejor que no se aparezca- Sirius se levanto sacudiendo sus prendas –es una mujer demasiado mandona, pero en serio Prongs, no se que le viste a esa mujer

James que le había escuchado en silencio sin objetar nada, solo sonrió de lado mirando a Sirius y el morocho ante esa reacción de su compañero de travesuras, se le erizó enseguida la piel, sudando considerablemente, al sentir un ambiente de tensión surgiendo a sus espaldas.

-Esta detrás de mi ¿verdad?

-owo sip -Matius y Harry afirmaron, en perfecta sincronización, mientras que Sirius se giraba muy lentamente sonriendo a Lily, sin poder atreverse a hablar.

-n.n Sirius se puede saber ¿de quien hablabas?- Lily estaba detrás de él, acompañada de un muy divertido Remus, que al igual de James, miraba con diversión a Sirius sudar ante la situación.

-"Oh diablos…" Ah Lily amiga mía- se le acerco y le abrazo a esta de lo mas amistoso posible –n.n estaba hablando de una compañera bruja del trabajo que es bien loca y mandona

-¿En serio?- Lily enarco una ceja viéndole, sin llegar a creerse las palabras de él boquifloja de Sirius Black

-¡Claro que si! Ò.ó Oh acaso es, ¿Qué dudas de mi? ó.ò- Sirius hizo una leve expresión de ofendido que no convenció a nadie de su inocencia

-¿La verdad?- todos esperaron la respuesta de la mujer –si

-Auch! .- Sirius llevo una mano a su pecho teatralmente, al verse en verdad descubierto –u.u Lily amiga, tu desconfianza hiere terriblemente mis sentimientos

-Te conozco demasiado bien para caer en tus caritas de cordero Sirius- la pelirroja solo reía bajo, ya mas calmada de todo la anterior situación que se creo en el grupo de viejos amigos –por cierto, ¿como les va en el trabajo?

-Puff a mi genial- Sirius sonrío de lado cruzado de brazos, apoyado muy dejadamente sobre el escritorio de James –aunque sin mi amigo retenido aquí presente, las cosas no son taaan divertidas como eran antes, pero al menos aun es pasable todo

-Y acá todo bien- informo James divertido, viendo como Harry y Matius se divertían con algunos objetos mágicos de adornos sobre el escritorio –nada fuera de lo común y lo corriente

-Debes de extrañar tus días de Auror- admitió suave Remus

-La verdad, es que si- admitió James, pero luego sonríe viendo ahora a sus dos pequeños en su regazo –pero por ellos dos puedo dejar un tiempo las batallas para otro momento, con tal de que estén seguros

Sirius se quedo serio ahora, comprendiendo igual que los demás el porque de las palabras como preocupación de James ante la seguridad de sus dos pequeños. Mientras que Remus por su lado les miraba a ambos con una ternura maternal casi infinita a los pequeños, hijos de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Y Lily les miraba con una expresión cariñosa, pero a la vez muy triste, al comprender que uno de sus dos bebes, tuviera una carga tan pesada desde tan pequeño, como era el ser El Elegido para derrotar a Voldemort, desde ya tan corta e inocente edad.

-"Pronto tendremos que comenzar"- pensó Lily viendo a sus dos niños allí tan alegres y felices en el regazo de su padre –"todo será por el bien y el futuro de los dos, no nos queda otra opción"

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos!

Bueno primero y principal doy gracias por haberle dedicado este tiempo al primer capitulo de la historia, se que como un principio no es la gran cosa y dejara mas dudas que respuestas quizás, pero espero que con el paso de los capítulos estas se resuelvan solas.

Esta historia girara en torno a los hermanos (como pasa siempre que Harry tiene un gemelo) pero yo decidí que gire todo de una forma diferente y lo verán mas adelante.

Una vez mas, gracias por haber leído mi fic!

(Perdonen si encuentran algún error ortográfico jejeje)

Espero que me dejen algunos comentarios que me animen a continuar pronto, nos vemos!

-Kira-


	2. Chapter 2

**.****·´º`·****.Capitulo 2.****·´º`·****.**

**V**_isita__de_ **A**_migos_

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººº**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººº**

Hacia tiempo que las costumbres habían empezado a cambiar un poco en la familia de los Potter

Después del encuentro en el Ministerio, hacia dos años atrás, todo con lentitud había comenzado a dar giros algo inesperados en las vidas de los dos pequeños.

A los cinco años ambos fueron inscriptos en diversas cosas, por idea de Lily en diferentes formas como métodos de defensa muggles de cuerpo a cuerpo, como era el karate, todas sus variaciones de la rama de esta forma de defensa personal.

Por idea de James, a ambos niños se les enseño a usar toda clase de armas, tanto muggles como mágicas, empezando usando todas estas con un hechizo especial que les quitaba todo el filo o peligrosidad inicial, haciendoles inofensivos en la hora de las practicas, ya mas adelante seria sin el hechizo de por medio.

Sirius fue el encargado del lado físico, terminando acostumbrando a los dos pequeños a entrenarse de una forma más exhaustiva en la carrera, o el salto, en sus movimiento y su flexibilidad física para el combate. Siendo que esto combinado con las otras dos primeras cosas, hacían que ambos niños fueran mejorando día a día en el entrenamiento que los adultos se les había impuesto para su bien.

Remus por su lado, con ayuda de Lily, se encargaron del lado educativo, enseñándoles a los hermanos todo lo básico en cuanto a todas las materias escolares que cursarían al encontrar a Hogwarts, todo esto para tenerlos preparados a lo que pudiera llegar a venir en adelante.

Así fueron las cosas, los dos siguientes años, luego de aquel encuentro de por si planeado en el ministerio, mezclando los juegos y la diversión con un entrenamiento especial para ambos hermanos. Y gracias a eso a sus ocho años, aunque no tenían un físico escultural como los adultos, a pesar de su corta edad tenían un porte imponente, una confianza grande en sus habilidades en el arte de la lucha, sea física o de armas.

Pero había algo que pasaba también, en esos dos años de entrenamiento como de estudio, algo que los ex Merodeadores de Hogwarts también iban notando con el paso de los días, y era que los niños ya iban comenzando a marcar sus caracteres y sus personalidades individuales.

Matius resultaba ser un chico divertido, entretenido, pero a la vez era de lo mas travieso, disfrutando hacer travesuras a todos, muy especialmente a Harry que les devolvía las jugadas, terminando siempre en un tira y afloja entre los dos hermanos que les ayudaba incluso a mejorar sus habilidades desde ya corta edad.

Harry por su lado era un chico mas tranquilo, aunque no por eso, no iba disfrutando de una buena broma o travesura hacia los demás cuando se le daba la ocasión o la oportunidad, junto a su hermano. Pero también se deleitaba siempre ante la simple idea de poder entrenar junto a su padrino Sirius, estudiar junto con su madre y padrino Remus, este disfrutaba mejorar sus habilidades y aprender todo lo que se le diera como reto.

Demostrando el pequeño en todo una curiosidad natural inocente ante el conocimiento, como deseo de saber más, que Lily reconoció enseguida al verse identificada de sus años en Hogwarts, su necesidad de saber más y aprender más de la magia en general.

En esos momentos, con sus siete años de edad cumplidos, los dos chicos se encontraban en la extensa biblioteca que los Potter tenían, en compañía de Remus que se encontraba enseñándoles a los hermanos como ya les era habitual.

-Padrino- Matius dejo de leer al libro de hechizos defensivos, llamando la atención de Remus

-Dime Mati ^^- parpadeo un poco, al ver como el mencionado y Harry intercambiaban miradas, el morocho decidiera ahora tomar la palabra del asunto.

-¿Por qué no trabajas en los aurores como papa y tío Sirius?- la pregunta sorprendió a Remus, pues no se esperaba algo así de esos dos pequeños –es decir eres igual de buenos que ellos peleando o en habilidades padrino, papa siempre no los dice incluso Canuto, por eso ¿Por qué no entras también?

Remus suspiro leve, sin saber como responder a toda esas cuestiones, de lo que si estaba seguro, es que iba a tener una platica privada con Prong y Canuto al respecto.

Miro a los dos pequeños que estaban allí solo esperando una respuesta de su parte y decidió que lo mejor era hacerles entender de forma fácil las cosas. Aún así antes de que pudiera responder, el pequeño pelirrojo tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-¿Es porque eres Licántropo?- pregunto incierto Matius, mientras que por su lado Harry le secundo, asintiendo enérgico

Remus sonrío un poco, ante la intriga y lo despiertos que esos dos chicos estaban resultando ser a ya tan corta edad.

-La verdad es que si- admitió, sin muchos deseos de ocultarle las cosas a esos dos pequeños, dejando a un lado el libro que a ambos niños les estaba explicando

Harry frunció apenas el seño, intrigado ante esa respuesta

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- miro a Remus fijamente –tu eres muy bueno a pesar de eso y eres ágil peleando Remi

-¡Es verdad!- Matius asintió ahora –eres el mejor en pelea, si hasta le das su paliza a papa y Siri cuando se ponen a practicar con nosotros

-Seee, si esos del Ministerio no te aceptan son unos tontos- asintió Harry de brazos cruzados -no saben lo que se pierden

Remus no pudo evitar el reír, ante las cosas que ambos pequeños estaban diciendo, dándole esos momentos de cariño sincero que estos siempre le brindaban sin importar su estado o condición, animándole en sus días mas oscuros, aun así trato de calmarse para intentar explicar lo mejor posible todo.

-Lo se bebe- acepto Remus mirando a ambos chicos –lo que pasa que la gente le tiene mucho miedo a los que son como yo, no es para menos pues podemos ser peligrosos al transformarnos, perdemos la noción de quienes somos y es el lobo interno el que tiene el control- les comenzó a explicar a ambos quedamente –es por esa razón los que trabajan en el Ministerio ni los aurores admiten personas como yo en sus grupos, pues seria un peligro para los demás que trabajasen alrededor de mi en medio de una misión, si sale luna llena

-Eso es tonto- Remus parpadeo, sorprendido ante la respuesta firme y más que segura de Harry –tu no eres malo Remi ni mucho menos peligroso, seas humano o seas lobo, en realidad eres demasiado bueno por todas las cosas que seguro los demás te dicen o hacen por lo que eres- se cruzo de brazos serio el pequeñín –todos ellos son mucho más malos que un Lycan solo por discriminar por lo que eres, sin darte opción de defenderte o de mostrar que están equivocados

-Puede ser, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar de un día para otro Harry- Remus abrazo tanto a Harry como a Matius, que ahora se había quedado en silencio ante las palabras dichas de su hermano, como el dejo resignado de la voz del adulto –pero si ustedes creen que yo soy bueno y mejor, es suficiente para que me sienta bien- sonrío suave con su mirada al verles a ambos, esa expresión tan llena de cariño que era relajante.

Ambos se sonrojaron apenitas, ante ese abrazo como esas tiernas palabras tan comunes en el amoroso Remus, pero internamente se encontraban mucho más felices, por el hecho de haber hecho sentir bien a Remus.

**:: ::**

**::::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::::**

Unas horas después, los pequeños se encontraban en la habitación que los dos compartían

-Sabes… Mati- Harry cerró de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo, sobre saltando a su hermano

-No me des esos sustos- se acomodo, pero luego se quedo callado, antes de relajarse y mirarle, ambos adoptando para su edad, una expresión como actitud algo madura -¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Uhm…- se rasco la nuca, mirando a un costado –no se me hace justo lo que le hacen a Remus, ni siquiera lo conocen, ni le tratan y ya todos le dan de que es malo, por esto toda la sociedad en si le da la espalda

-Se lo se- Matius se quedo silencioso, ausente por momentos, antes de ver a Harry a los ojos, castaños y esmeraldas frentes de nuevo -¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Uhm… pues… hay una poción que ayuda a calmar al lado lobo en sus transformaciones…

Matius parpadeo ante eso, mirándole desconcertado por unos segundos, antes de rebuscar entre sus libros, encontrando en uno de ellos sobre esta, la cual hablaba su hermano.

-¿quieres que le hagamos de esas a Remus?

-Ñaaa- negó quitándole esa idea de la cabeza, confundiendo a Matius de nuevo, pues no entendía todavía con todo eso a que iba Harry –por lo que tengo entendido, hay un señor que es profesor en Hogwarts que se la hace gratis la poción esa- le confeso distraídamente –lo que tenia pensado es crear una poción alternativa esa que le ayude a Remus a controlar o en el mejor de los casos sincronizarse con su lobo las noches de luna llena, sin perder la noción de quien es o sentir dolor

-uhm…- Matius se rasco la nuca, pensativo –va ser algo difícil eso Harry

-Puede ser… pero somos los Hermanos Potter- Harry sonríe y parándose en la cama con el libro en alto grito -¡Y nada es imposible cuando nos lo proponemos!

-¡Si!- Matius se ríe siendo impulsado por el espíritu de su hermano –pero entonces tendremos que comenzar a investigar todo sobre esa poción Harry- le miro fijo, curioso

-Sip! Lo se- sonríe animado –mira yo me encargare de investigar todo lo relacionado con la Licantropía, tu investiga los ingredientes y ve como se puede hacer mejor, ya que eres mejor en pociones que yo- Matius ríe ante las palabras de su hermano -luego cuando ya tengamos todo unimos nuestras informaciones y veremos como podría afectar todos los posibles cambios que hagamos en la poción original

-Me parece buena idea- ambos alzaron las manos uniendo sus manos en alto, sonriéndose mutuamente –¡los hermanos Potter, de nuevo en acción!

**:: ::**

**::::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::::**

Luego de unas horas, Lily se acerco hacia la habitación de los dos niños, que se encontraban metidos en varias pilas de libros y pergaminos. Al verlos así a ambos parpadea sorprendida, pues aunque siempre estaban muy metidos en sus estudios, nunca les había visto poner esa atención y concentración como en ese momento.

-"Curioso…" chicos es hora de movernos- avanzo hacia ambos y los dos chicos cerraron los libros para ver a su madre

-¿Como mama?- Matius miro a Lily confundida

-¿Acaso no se acuerdan?- Lily sonrío de lado, Harry y Matius negaron –hoy iremos a visitar a los Weasley, nos invitaron a pasar el día con ellos

-¿En serio?- Matius ríe feliz –¡genial! Hace mucho que no veo a Ron

-Waaa- Harry suspiro, cruzándose de brazos, aquella noticia no le había gustado mucho que digamos –mama, ¿no puedo quedarme en casa?

-No Harry, la invitación es para todos y todos iremos- le golpeo suave la frente, con el dedo del corazón –vamos amor ^^ una vez que estas allá la terminas pasando siempre bien

-Con los gemelos- admitió este agregando luego -no me agrada Ron, es muy raro

-Lo que pasa es que te pones celoso de él- sonríe Lily divertida

El morochito pronto empezó su berrinche ante la acusación de su madre.

-¡yo no estoy celoso de ese pelirrojo pecoso!- Harry enseguida se levanto ante la acusación de su mama

-Claro que si bebe- ríe suave esta –te molesta que acapare tanto a Matius cuando vamos a verlos

-eso es mentira- murmuro, aunque no se escuchaba muy convencido que digamos

Matius se ríe con ganas, para tirarse desde su cama hasta la de Harry, derribándole en el momento, rebotando ambos en el cómodo colchón.

-jajaja eres tonito- ríe divertido viéndole a los ojos –mira que ponerte así de celoso hermano

-Yaaaa, bien- sentenció algo ruborizado recuperando pronto su temple de siempre -pero si le haces mucho caso ¡le pego y te pego!

- esta bien Harry prometo no olvidarme de que existes- aseguro Matius

-…- por alguna razón Harry, supo que se estaba aprovechando aun de toda la situación -te estas burlando

-¿yo?- cuestiono señalándose, con cara de niño inocentón que hizo reír suave a Lily

-¡mama! Se esta burlando de mi- chillo ahora el morochito, señalando a su hermano que a su vez se reía sin poder contenerse ya

Lily se ríe divertida, sus dos pequeños siempre le causaban eso, a ella y a todos los que les conocieran, era fácil por sus personalidades tan sueltas a pesar de todo.

-Ya no provoques a tu hermano Matius - le alboroto el cabello a este –y ahora ambos a arreglarse y Harry- le señalo a este, en advertencia, con una mirada que no aceptaba berrinches –tu vas y ni se discute

- esta bien mama…- se quedo unos segundos callado, para luego agregar con expresión inocente -puedo llevarle de ese polvo muggles pica pica

La pelirroja sudo apenas ante esa mirada, que en cara de sus dos hijos solo significaba una pesada broma, en caso de Harry, hacia Ron.

- No Harry "dios salio igual a su padre" ahora a cambiarse los dos, que en diez minutos nos iremos- le beso la frente a ambos, para salir de la habitación dejando que ambos chicos se preparasen para la salida de ese día.

-celosito…- le miro el pequeño con picardía

-¡No comiences Matius!- le lanzo su almohada a la cabeza, y este entre risas se alejo corriendo al armario -malvado…- Harry se cruzo de brazos, enfuruñado

**:: ::**

**::::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::::**

Harry y Matius aparecieron en La Madriguera, acompañados de su madre quien se encontraba igual que sus hijos, modestamente vestida.

Matius se veía por donde le viesen, completamente emocionados de estar en esa casa, yendo arrastrando a Harry de la mano hacia la imponente como curiosa casa, de formas raras. Mientras que a su vez, Harry solo se dejaba arrastrar, mirando no muy animado a la casa, pues sabia que una vez allí el acoso comenzaría, porque era normal que en esa casa los más grandes les siguieran para todos lados como si fueran a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Los gemelos en toda esa cara, eran los únicos que en su estancia allí, hacían su visita lo más agradable posible entre bromas y mas bromas.

Y en la entrada de la curiosa casa, ya unas personas, de cabellera pelirroja les esperaban con ansiedad.

-¡Matius! ¡Harry!- Ron al verles les saludo alegremente, antes de correr y reunirse con ambos

-¡Ron! ¿Como estas?- Matius sonriendo le correspondió enseguida en un fuerte abrazo amistoso

- mas que bien- Ron sonríe feliz al ver a su amigo allí – ¡ven vamos! Tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte- y así el pelirrojo menor de la familia Weasley, ya se encontraba arrastrando al otro pelirrojo

-…y a mi ya me olvidaron atrás- Harry suspiro y miro a su mama, que le miraba divertida, haciendo que el morocho se enojara enseguida por eso –y no voy a ir a seguirles mama

-Esta bien bebe, ve con los gemelos, a ellos ciertamente le alegrara verte aquí

El morochito de ojos esmeraldas sonrío de oreja a oreja ante las palabras de su mama, para enseguida adentrarse a la casa, por el camino ya muy conocido, para ir directo a la conocida habitación de los gemelos.

-Que niños- Lily les miro a ambos alejándose por caminos opuestos, pero su mirada se entristeció un poco

-¡Fred! ¡George!- entro estrepitosamente a la habitación de los dos gemelos, que mas que cuarto, parecía un mini laboratorio de pociones

-¡Harry!- ambos gemelos sonrieron al ver al menos en su cuarto, por eso dejaron rápidamente lo que estaban por hacer para abrazarle sentido al menor

–Heyy compadre, hace mucho que no venias por aquí- ríe animado Fred, de **10** años de edad, igual que su gemelo

-¿Qué puedo decirles?-Harry ríe divertido sentándose en un banquito que había a un costado, dejada allí para él –somos unos chicos muy solicitados

-Ni me lo digas- George ríe, apoyándose en la cabeza de Harry, quien no se molesto por esto –poor cierto- el pelirrojo se alejo divertido y trajo una caja que mostró a Harry –he aquí amigo mío, nuestro primer invento como futuros vendedores famosos de bromas- sonriendo de oreja a oreja abrió la bolsa

Harry curioso se asomo a ver, al ver una especie de cuerda larga, que en una punta terminaba en una especie de oreja

-¿Y esto? – observó curioso el objeto

Una mirada picara surco a ambos gemelos pelirrojos

- es para escuchar tras de la puertas mágicas amigo mío- sonríe Fred orgulloso

-Oohh si, aunque todavía no esta del todo perfeccionado- admitió George riendo traviesamente

- ¿y eso?

-Oh pues- ambos gemelos se miraron para verle y decir a la vez.

-Digamos que escuchas demasiado bien las cosas y te deja con un dolor de cabeza magistral

-A demás que te da fiebre por alguna razón- Fred se rasco la nuca, algo desganado –casi matamos del susto a mama cuando de un momento para el otro nos encontró súper enfermos

-Seee debías verle Harry- George se ríe divertido –ese día nos atedio como si fuéramos unos reyes

-Seee- Fred miro al cielo como recordando buenos momentos –comidas en la cama, quejarnos cada tanto, no tener que hacer los deberes de la casa, buenos momentos… lastima que duro poco- rie se rasco la nuca y Harry se ríe

-Ya me imagino, ¿les descubrió el truco y por poco los mata?- enarco una ceja divertido

-Seeee- admitió con expresión derrotada Fred

-Luego de eso nos hizo limpiar toda la casa nosotros solos- George hizo cara de desesperación –¡eso fue terrible! ¿te imaginas? Limpiar esta casa solos, parecía que no terminaríamos nunca más

El menor de los tres se ríe con ganas sin poder contenerse, mientras los gemelos a su vez se rieron, Harry como hacia siempre que se encontraba de los gemelos se olvido de donde estaba, por eso solo se dedico a probar y ayudar en lo posible a ambos con sus inventos.

**:: ::**

**::::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::-::_ ::::**

Por otro lado, Matius se encontraba completamente entretenido jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ron, el cual demostraba tener un gran talento para esa clase de juegos de estrategia.

-Oye Ron porque nunca te acercas a jugar con Harry

-He…- Ron parpadeo mirándole a Matius –no es por nada malo, pero cada vez que me ve, el se pone de malas- se rasco la nuca mirando hacia otro lado -hasta me da la impresión que es capaz de morderme si me acerco demasiado

Matius se ríe con ganas ante las palabras de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Ñaa sabes que el no te va ser nada, te lo digo siempre- le calmo divertido en lo que movía a uno de sus piezas

-Pues su mirada al verme dice todo lo contrario- aseguro convencido al hablar – a demás es evidente que se lleva mejor con los gemelos

-"si supiera que es por ayudarles con sus inventos"- Matius sudo apenas ante ese pensamiento –jejeje es que tus hermanos son locos y eso le atrae a Harry, pero deberías intentar acercártele, no es malo

-See lo se…- Ron se quedo mirando el tablero y en un momento sonrío –gane!

-Heeee- miro el tablero y vio a todas sus fichas destruidas –oye! Esto no es justo!

-n.ñ no seas mal perdedor Matti y ahora dame las ranas de chocolate que apostaste

Matius le miro desganado, había pensado que distrayéndole iba a poder ganarle mas fácilmente, pero evidentemente su idea no era tan buena como había pensado en su momento. Por eso a regañadientes extrajo una casa de ranas de chocolate para dárselas, Ron sonrío animado para tomar una y comerle, pero a pesar de todo dejo que Matius comiera uno, dándole el que sabia mas le gustaba de todos los sabores de ranas.

Luego de un rato, la puerta se abrió muy apenas, llegando a asomándose una pequeña niña de siete años, que se quedo quieta mirando al interior con algo de timidez.

- He... Hey Ginny ¿que haces aquí?

-¿puedo pasar?- la pequeña pregunto, totalmente sonrojada mirando ha Matius

-No, esta es cosa de hombres- replico enseguida Ron

-Ñe déjala pasar Ron, anda Ginny entra

La pequeña pelirroja entro unos minutos después, sonriendo tímidamente viéndole a Matius.

- me alegra verte Matius- le seguro la niña afectada por su presencia

-A mi también Ginny- le sonríe animado –¿quieres una rana?

- son mías ahora- le recordó Ron

Matius le miro con expresión incrédula y acusadora a la vez

-no seas tacaño y dale una a tu hermana

Ginny ríe suave viéndoles ahora discutir sobre una rana para ella, aquello le hizo sentirse feliz, luego de unos minutos en que se la pasaron riendo y jugando mientras comían ranas de chocolates, término este miraba muy curioso las cosas que Ron tenía, eran unos pósteres nuevos que días atrás no tenia.

-Waaa ese póster se ven genial- admitió mirándolo moverse, emocionado

-See lo se- Ron saco pecho más que orgulloso –tuve que limpiar y arreglar mucho para que mi mama aceptara comprármelo, uff cada gota de sudor que derrame valió la pena por esto ¿no?

-Sep, tienes que imaginarlo- se animo a hablar Ginny sonriendo suave –quedo tan sucio de tanto limpiar que tubo que bañarse unos días seguidos para quedar como nuevo

Ron se sonrojo totalmente ante aquello, uno no podía saber al verlo donde empezaba la piel y el cabello de la increíble tonalidad que tomo.

-oye no tienes que decir esas cosas Ginny!

Ginny se ríe con ganas divertido

-¿Qué? es la verdad- Ginny miro a Matius divertida y alegre –debías de haberle visto Mati, caminaba y soltaba polvo a su paso

Matius se ríe con ganas ante eso y Ron estaba con las orejas rojas que las dos parecían pintadas de carmesí.

-La verdad sip- admitió divertido Matius –pero tienes suerte tu por esto sabes- le dio un leve golpe divertido –mi mama no le gusta el quiddith así que no quiere que andemos en esos- admitió algo desanimado

-¿Por qué no? - pregunto curiosa Ginny

-Es porque a mama no le gusta ese deporte, dice que es muy bruto y que es peligroso- admitió desanimado Matius

-Pues eso no es así, es el mejor deporte que puede existir en el mundo- aseguro animado Ron, emocionado de hablar de su deporte favorito

–Se, pero cuando entre a Hogwarts ¡me voy a volver el buscador de Gryffindor! Y mama no va a poder detenerme! Y papa se va a poner feliz

-Entonces yo también me uniré y me volveré el arquero- aseguro Ron divertido –seremos el dúo dinámico y ganaremos todos los partidos juntos- aseguro animado

-¿Y que tal si vamos por los gemelos y vamos a volar a la parte de atrás de tu casa Ron?- propuso animado Matius

-¡Claro! Ellos no se van a negar- admitió animado, pero se desanima solo un poco seguido –aunque no tenemos buenas escobas para usar y algunas están demasiado viejas ¿no importa?

-ñaaaa lo importante va ser divertirnos ¡vamos!- sonriéndole se lo llevo a Ron fuera de la habitación para ir a buscar a los demás, seguidos ambos chicos de Ginny.

-¡Fred! ¡George!- los pequeños entraron a la habitación de estos

-Hey ¿que pasa pequeña zanahoria?- sonrío Fred viendo a Ron

-No me digas así- le amenazo con su puño en alto, expresión de enojo de por medio, pero un codazo de Matius le hizo recordar a lo que iban –haa es verdad, que tal si vamos todos a jugar al quiddith

-¿Qué dices Harry vamos?- George miro curioso a su pequeño amigo, que se bajo de un salto de su asiento

-Me parece buena idea- sonríe animado y mira a Matius que a la vez le sonríe

-¡Yo seres buscador!- dijeron ambos a la vez

-¡Yo seré portero!- animo Ron divertido

-Y yo seré una cazadora- se animo Ginny a decir la pequeña, mirando aun ruborizada a Matius

- tu no juegas eres chiquita- se opuso Ron enseguida

Esta por sola respuesta le piso con el talón de su zapato, haciendo que su hermano se erizará, apretando los labios en una expresión graciosa en lo que se le escapaba una lágrima

- …no dije nada- dijo aguantándose las lagrimas a duras penas

Todos los demás rieron sin poder contenerse ante aquello, uno que otro compartió la ocacion con una expresión igual de dolor, empáticos al sufrimiento del pelirrojo. Para animarse yendo a la escobera de la casa, tomando cada uno una escoba para comenzar a jugar, dividiéndose en dos pequeños grupos para un partido.


End file.
